The Evil Love
by Mirella Vieira
Summary: Uma gravidez desejada por ambos, uma criança que será amada por seus pais. Mas, que para uma cidade é vista como ameaça a um suposto final feliz. David e Regina vão viver essa situação e eles farão o máximo para defender a vida de uma criança tão indefesa, mas que mobiliza muitos interesses.
1. Where is Your Heart

**I don't believe**

**In the smile that you leave**

**When you walk away and say goodbye**

David estava numa distância perigosa segundo os pensamentos de Regina. Ele insistia segurar suas mãos e o coração da morena nunca havia acelerado daquele jeito. Quando estava com David, Regina não conseguia controlar todas as suas emoções. Seu corpo pedia e necessitava por ter um contato maior com ele, mas ela não poderia admitir. Afinal, para ela o amor era uma fraqueza. Ela queria tudo, menos possuir mais uma fraqueza em sua vida. Não! Definitivamente não!

**Well I don't expect**

**The world to move underneath**

**baby, but for god's sake, could you try?**

Tudo começou com alguns olhares mais atrevidos e quando se deu conta Regina não conseguiu se controlar. Queria beijar David, mas dizia para si mesma que não queria aquilo. Que o detestava. Que nunca mais queria vê-lo em sua vida. Ela queria se enganar, porque ela não saberia lidar com toda aquela situação. Tudo era muito novo para ela. Ela nunca soube amar da forma correta, e o medo de errar com David enchia o seu coração de insegurança. Ela costumava ter controle sobre sua vida e naquele momento ela se via agindo impulsivamente e não pensando em seus atos.

**I know that you're true to me**

**You're always there, you say you care**

**I know that you wanna be mine**

Depois de tanto relutar, Regina se entregou aos beijos com David. Era um beijo diferente, que tinha a capacidade de fazê-la flutuar e sonhar novamente. Aquele beijo definitivamente a levou nas alturas. Seu corpo parecia que ia entrar em colapso tamanha a descarga elétrica que parecia percorrer todo o seu corpo. O que seria aquilo? Por que ela se sentia daquele jeito somente com David? Não era uma sensação ruim de sentir, pelo contrário, era uma sensação maravilhosa. Que ela nunca havia sentido com ninguém em toda sua vida. Seus beijos eram intensos, e Regina não imaginava que seria capaz de sentir novamente tamanha intensidade em sua vida. Havia decidido trancar o seu coração e havia jogado essa chave fora. Só não contava que alguém um dia iria encontra-la e testá-la em seu coração. Não poderia nunca destrancar o seu coração. Tinha medo de se machucar.

**Where is your heart?**

**Cause I don't really feel you**

**Where is your heart?**

**What I really want is to believe you**

**Is it so hard to give me what I need**

**I want your heart to bleed**

**And that's all I'm asking for**

**Where is your heart?**

Ela se sentia bastante confusa, mas ao mesmo tempo tinha a certeza sobre todos os sentimentos que nutria por ele. Há muito tempo que ela não se sentia assim, com o coração tão leve e apaixonado. Na verdade, ela não se sentia assim desse Daniel. Estava apaixonada por David Nolan e ela não poderia negar isso para ninguém. Nem se quisesse. Em seu rosto ficava explícito o olhar apaixonado que ela sempre se dirigia ao rapaz. Mas, ela não queria se permitir sentir nada por ele. Ela não queria se apaixonar. Principalmente, ela não poderia se apaixonar.

Regina de desvencilhou de David, e sem conseguir organizar qualquer tipo de pensamento dirigiu sua mão até o rosto do rapaz onde um tapa deixou uma marca vermelha no rosto de David. O rapaz passou suas mãos pelo seu rosto dolorido e ficou por alguns segundos observando Regina. Ele podia notar em seu olhar que ela se sentia confusa internamente. Mas, via amor em seus olhos. Por isso ele nunca iria desistir de conquista-la.

**I don't understand**

**Your love is so cold**

**It's always me who's reaching out for your hand**

- Regina! Por que você fez isso? Você quis isso tanto quanto eu! Eu não posso mais viver sem você. – diz David.

- Eu não quero mais! Foi tudo um engano que poderia ter sido evitado. Eu assumo a minha culpa. Nada disso deveria ter acontecido e você sabe muito bem disso. Você é casado e eu me envolvi com você apenas para me vingar. E você sabe muito bem disso. Eu não sinto nada por você. Eu te usei David Nolan. – grita Regina.

- Você pode muito bem no início ter se envolvido comigo pensando em vingança. Mas, agora eu não vejo indiferença em seu rosto, pelo contrário, eu sinto que você sente o mesmo que eu sinto por você. – diz David calmamente.

- Para com isso David! Será que você não entende! Você não me ama! Eu não sou o seu amor verdadeiro. Isso é apenas uma ilusão que você criou em seu coração. Nossa história não tem mais futuro nenhum. Acabou essa maldição e todos sabem quem eu sou. Você está casado com uma pessoa que eu odeio, mas que te ama da maneira que você merece ser amado. Eu não sei amar e você sabe muito bem disso. Além disso, você tem uma filha. Fruto do amor verdadeiro. Agora você pode fazer o favor de me deixar em paz. Não torne tudo isso mais difícil do que já está sendo para mim. – responde Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

**I always dreamed**

**That love would be effortless**

**Like a petal falling to the ground**

**A dreamer following his dream**

- Regina! Escute-me! Você não precisa lidar com isso tudo sozinha. Você não precisa viver sozinha. Será que não enxerga que tudo isso será pior para você. Eu estou aqui e eu quero ficar com você. Eu conheci e me apaixonei pela mulher incrível que você é por dentro, e eu percebi que é com ela que eu quero ficar por toda a minha vida. Você criou uma personagem que te destrói e eu não posso ver a mulher que eu amo destruindo a sua vida. Eu não vou deixar. É uma promessa que eu faço. E eu irei cumpri-la. – diz David passando suas mãos no rosto de Regina limpando as lágrimas que ainda escorriam por seu rosto. A mesma se afastou de David, porque não queria ter mais nenhum tipo de contato com ele. Não queria ter que olhar nos olhos de David novamente, porque veria refletido no reflexo de seus olhos azuis todo o amor que sentia por ele.

- David! Por favor! Vá embora! Vai ficar com a sua esposa e me deixe em paz. Eu não mereço nada. Você sabe que eu fiz coisas horríveis em minha vida e você ainda quer ficar ao meu lado. Eu não consigo me sentir melhor. Em vez disso eu consigo me sentir pior ainda. Eu não mereço o seu amor David Nolan. Eu não mereço ser amada por ninguém. Você sabe bem disso. – diz Regina de costas para David. Ela não queria dizer tudo isso olhando para ele, pois sentia que ia fraquejar. Não queria aparentar ter uma fraqueza.

- Você sabe o que está fazendo? Você vai destruir a sua vida novamente. Eu não vou deixar isso acontecer novamente. Não se feche novamente em sua amargura. Isso fará mal apenas a você. E a mim também. Porque eu não vou suportar ver você sofrendo por aí. Eu te amo! Eu posso dizer que eu te conheço e amei te conhecer. Regina Mills, eu te amo! – diz David puxando Regina para si e deu mais um beijo apaixonado em seus lábios.

**Where is your heart?**

**Cause I don't really feel you**

**Where is your heart?**

**What I really want is to believe you**

**Is it so hard to give me what I need**

**I want your heart to bleed**

**And that's all I'm asking for**

**Where is your heart?**

- Não David! Eu não posso! Eu não quero! Por que você faz isso comigo? Se você se afastasse de mim seria mais fácil para todos. Eu não quero que você sofra se desfazendo de sua vida. Ver isso me mataria por dentro. Eu não quero que você sofra. – suplica Regina.

- Por que você acha que eu vou sofrer ficando com você? Você está enganada. Vai acontecer o contrário meu amor. Eu vou sofrer se eu me afastar de você. O meu coração vai doer se eu ficar longe de você. Eu quero que você enxergue isso. Por quê? Por que você sempre afasta de sua vida todos que te amam. – pergunta David.

- Porque ninguém pode me amar. Ninguém me ama! Eu não posso amar ninguém. É uma maldição em minha vida. Eu sou incapaz de amar. Você não entende isso agora, mas um dia irá me entender. Quando você tiver com sua esposa e sua vida perfeita você me dará toda a razão. – diz Regina.

**It seems so much is left to say**

**But you can say anything**

**Oh anytime you need**

**Baby it's just you and me**

**I know that you're true to me**

**You're always there, you say you care**

**I know that you wanna be min**

- Se você é incapaz de amar, porque você está chorando ao dizer tudo isso para mim? Se não me amasse você não agiria desse modo. Você me ama e não dá para esconder isso de ninguém. – sussurra David perto dos ouvidos de Regina.

Escutar a voz de David tão próxima de seus ouvidos fez Regina estremecer. Toda aquela proximidade de seu corpo com o de David quase fez Regina perder o controle. Ela queria ficar com David, mas o medo que sentia a fez ficar paralisada. Não conseguia esboçar uma única palavra. Com carinho, David pega as mãos delicadas de Regina e coloca sobre o seu peito onde Regina escuta o coração de David que batia de uma forma acelerada.

- David? O que você quer dizer com isso? – pergunta Regina se arrepiando com os batimentos de David.

- Está escutando isso Regina? É meu coração e ele fica assim só quando eu estou perto de você. Meu coração não pode mentir. Ele só enxerga você e ele só precisa de você para ser feliz. E eu tenho certeza que você se sente da mesma maneira. – diz David que em seguida coloca suas mãos sobre o peito de Regina de modo que também pode sentir o coração acelerado da morena.

- Viu meu amor! Seu coração também bate da mesma maneira. Você pode mentir para mim, mas seu coração diz exatamente o que eu tenho certeza. Que você me ama e não quer admitir. – sussurra David encostando os seus lábios sobre os de Regina.

- David! Por quê? Porque tinha que ser comigo. Se fosse com outra pessoa poderia ser tudo tão fácil. Por que tudo na minha vida soa de forma tão complicada David?

**Where is your heart?**

**Cause I don't really feel you**

**Where is your heart?**

**What I really want is to believe you**

**Is it so hard to give me what I need**

**I want your heart to bleed**

**And that's all I'm asking for**

**Where is your heart?**


	2. Dark Side

– David! Por quê? Porque tinha que ser comigo. Se fosse com outra pessoa poderia ser tudo tão fácil. Por que tudo na minha vida soa de forma tão complicada David? – diz Regina que se encaminha até a porta de sua casa. – Você pode, por favor, ir embora. Deixe-me ficar sozinha um pouco. É muita informação para minha cabeça. Preciso pensar um pouco.

- Regina! Eu posso ir embora sim, mas antes preciso te falar algumas coisas. – diz David fazendo carinho no rosto da amada. – Quando você vai parar de tentar responder o que não tem que ser respondido? Só assim que você irá encontrar o sentido que tanto procura para sua vida. E você perceberá que o que você precisa nesse momento é da minha presença e nada mais. Eu te amo e nunca duvide isso.

- Eu te amo David, mas não estamos discutindo aqui os nossos sentimentos e sim as consequências que acarretarão para nossas vidas. Você sabe o que significará para você assumir qualquer tipo de relacionamento comigo? Eu não sou a pessoa mais querida nessa cidade. Você estará preparado? Eu acho que não. Pense na vida estruturada que você já tem. Eu tenho certeza que eu irei estragar tudo isso. Eu não posso fazer isso. Eu não posso pensar apenas em minha felicidade. Eu quero pensar em você e no que será melhor para você. – desabafa Regina.

- Não vamos voltar a discutir sobre os mesmos assuntos. Eu vim te procurar primeiramente porque eu acabei de tomar a decisão mais importante em minha vida. Eu errei antes e não tenho medo de confessar isso. Já devia ter contado para Mary Margareth sobre o nosso caso e é isso que eu irei fazer essa noite. Regina! Irei terminar o meu casamento porque eu quero ficar apenas com você. E assim que eu conversar com ela, nós estaremos livres para viver nossa história de amor. É o que eu quero. É o que você quer. É o que vai devolver o brilho em nossos olhares.

- David! Por que você está fazendo isso comigo? Logo agora que eu já me acostumei a ficar sozinha você vem me procurar novamente. Eu não quero sofrer novamente, até porque sempre sou em quem sofre no fim de todas as histórias. Sua esposa irá te convencer a não terminar o relacionamento e quem chorará de madrugada na cama não vai ser você. Eu apenas cansei de me iludir com falsas verdades. Eu cansei de procurar a minha felicidade. Tem pessoas que não nascem com essa sorte. Eu sou uma delas. – diz Regina chorando. – Agora, você pode ir embora fazendo o favor. Tenho muitas coisas para fazer agora e você está me atrapalhando.

- Eu te disse que não ia te incomodar mais. Eu irei cumprir a minha promessa. E eu voltarei para ficar com você. – diz David com um sorriso sincero em seu rosto. – Deixe-me encontrar o seu coração! – diz antes de sair da casa de Regina.

David passou silenciosamente por ela. Preferiu não dizer nada que atrapalhasse naquele momento. Se Regina precisava de um momento sozinha ela teria todo o tempo que ela precisasse para pensar em sua vida. Nem que isso significasse o quanto ele sofreria por ficar longe dela. Assim que sentiu o barulho de porta fechada David deixou escapar algumas lágrimas em seu rosto. Ele queria que Regina estivesse com ele e não sozinha como ela sempre insistia em ficar. Porém agora ele teria que lidar com Mary Margareth. Terminaria tudo com ela, para que pudesse viver sua vida em paz com Regina. Respirou fundo e seguiu o seu caminho em direção à casa da esposa.

**x*x*x*x**

**There's a place that I know**

**It's not pretty there and few have ever gone**

**If I show it to you now**

**Will it make you run away**

**Or will you stay?**

Regina teve que se controlar para não ter que beijar David. Seu coração batia mais acelerado do que o costume e suas mãos tremiam tamanha ansiedade que pairava sobre o seu corpo. Detestava se apaixonar apenas porque desse modo não tinha controle nenhum sobre o seu coração. Agia sem pensar e se machucava. E essa relação causa e consequência sempre a machucava por dentro. Essas impulsividades sempre a levavam para o fundo do poço. Estava cansada de tanta tristeza e amargura em sua vida. Queria poder mudar, mas parecia ser tão difícil e os percalços de sua vida não facilitavam nada. Queria ter a chance de poder recomeçar a sua vida. E com certeza ela não conseguiria nada se agarrando a um amor impossível que com toda a certeza não lhe faria bem. Pelo contrário, talvez até atrapalhasse qualquer tipo de plano que tivesse. Precisava de um tempo! Queria um momento em que estivesse sozinha. Talvez fosse para um lugar onde ninguém a conhecesse para que pudesse pensar no que faria de sua vida a partir de agora. Havia passado tantos anos pensando somente em vingança que não conseguia pensar que coisas boas pudessem ocorrer em sua vida. Negava qualquer tipo de felicidade que batesse a sua porta. O direito a tão almejada felicidade não era negado pelas outras pessoas. Ela mesma que se negava isso. Ela se punia diariamente por isso.

**Even if it hurts**

**Even if I try to push you out**

**Will you return?**

**And remind me who I really am**

**Please remind me who I really am**

Deitou-se em sua banheira. Aquela conversa a tinha deixado mais ansiosa do que estava. Sempre que conversava com David ela se sentia dessa maneira. Doía demais o ver saindo de sua casa, mesmo sendo ela mesma a pessoa que o tinha colocado para fora. Precisava urgentemente relaxar um pouco e nada melhor do que um banho morno para cumprir esse papel. Ficou em silêncio e se permitia apenas derramar algumas lágrimas que escorriam por seu rosto. Sofria! Passava sua vida inteira sofrendo. Sofria tanto por tudo o que sentia por David. Preferia ter que apagar todo esse sentimento do que ter que controlar todo o seu coração. Seria melhor viver com o seu peito oco, do que ter que sofrer tanto pelas escolhas equivocadas que ela sempre se via obrigada a fazer. Por que o amor sempre a fazia sofrer? Por que sempre escolhia amar? Por que tudo sempre tinha que ser tão difícil? Seria melhor não amar do que viver com o coração apertado num amor que estava fadado ao fracasso antes mesmo de começar.

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

O amor! Sempre é esse sentimento que a deixa confusa. Ela o amava tanto, mas não tinha ideia e nem sabia como lidaria com tudo isso. Havia dispensado David de sua vida, mas não conseguia mais viver sem a sua companhia. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Relembrava os poucos momentos que havia passado em sua companhia. Foram poucos, mas tamanha a intensidade com que foram vividos feria o coração de Regina. Ela queria estar com ele, mas não tinha forças para admitir que o queria ao seu lado todos os momentos de sua vida. Seria bem melhor se tivesse coragem para enfrentar toda a insegurança que habitava seu coração, porém muitas das vezes se sentia como uma menina indefesa sem saber qual caminho seguir. Os seus beijos tinham uma intensidade indiscutível, mas ela não queria se lembrar. Preferia esquecer tudo o que se lembrava de David. Medo! O medo que sempre a impedia de encontrar a sua felicidade.

**Like a diamond**

**From black dust**

**It's hard to know**

**We can become**

**If you give up**

**So don't give up on me**

**Please remind me who I really am**

Ela o amava com todas as forças que tinha em seu coração e ainda tinha a sorte de ser correspondida. David a amava e já havia demonstrado esse sentimento em diversas situações. Ele havia saído de sua casa disposto a terminar o seu casamento. Mas, isso não era suficiente para ela. Regina não queria se prender a falsas esperanças. Esperava apenas que David fosse feliz, nem que isso significasse a sua infelicidade. Regina duvidava que David fizesse tal ato em nome de seu amor. Ele nunca teria coragem de terminar com Mary Margareth. Já havia cansado de perder suas noites lamentando o que não poderia ser mudado. David nunca teria coragem de admitir seus sentimentos. E de certa forma ela tentava fazer o seu coração acreditar que ela não se importava com isso, mas seu subconsciente clamava que a campainha tocasse e que fosse David na porta com um buquê de flores. Regina gostava de esconder os seus sentimentos, não queria que ninguém soubesse o que ela sentia verdadeiramente. Sentia-se segura dessa maneira.

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you lo****ve mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

Tudo em sua vida adquiria uma repercussão que ela não sabia lidar. Havia feito coisas erradas, mas havia se arrependido e procurado sua redenção de todas as maneiras. Primeiramente necessitava que David acreditasse em suas intenções. Porém, sua reação não havia sido das melhores. Regina tinha medo que se iniciasse qualquer tipo de relação com David, porque seria constantemente assombrada com o fantasma do que ela havia sido. Qualquer fatalidade que acontecesse na cidade sempre iria ser a sua culpa. Já havia acontecido uma vez e não seria a última. David mesmo já havia desconfiado dela. E isso doía muito no coração de Regina. Que a pessoa que ela amasse não acreditasse em suas verdadeiras intenções. As pessoas sempre a culpariam e ela não aguentava mais isso. Não tinha confiança em ninguém, principalmente nela mesma. Aquele fantasma chamado passado a impediria de viver a sua vida. Nunca teria chance de um recomeço.

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just tell me that you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Just promise me you will stay**

**Promise me you will stay**

Depois de muito pensar, Regina saiu rapidamente de sua banheira. Decidiu que iria tirar um tempo para ela mesma. Viajaria um pouco, tentaria recompor sua vida e quem sabe assim teria a chance de reencontrar a sua felicidade. Afinal, tudo o que sua vida havia se transformado tinha sido nesse longo processo a procura de algo que a fizesse se sentir bem novamente. E como não encontrava, preferia ferir outras pessoas. Se ela não pudesse ser feliz, ninguém mais seria. Era um tipo de pensamento totalmente egoísta, mas na época Regina não pensava em nada, nem mesmo nas consequências de todos os seus atos. Parece que tudo foi cair em suas costas recentemente. De alguma forma todo o amor que sentia pelo seu filho e por David tinha sido capaz de suavizá-la e fazê-la repensar em todas as atitudes erradas que havia tomado. Encontraria uma cidade onde ninguém a conhecesse, pois teria ninguém que a condenasse diariamente por todos os erros que havia cometido. De certa forma, dessa vez tudo poderia ser diferente. Daria certo.

**Will you love me? Ohh...**

**Everybody's got a dark side**

**Do you love me?**

**Can you love mine?**

**Nobody's a picture perfect**

**But we're worth it**

**You know that we're worth it**

**Will you love me?**

**Even with my dark side?**

Olhou algumas fotos de David em seu celular deixando lágrimas cair por seu rosto. Não queria chorar novamente por David, mas era inevitável porque o que sentia por ele parecia ser maior do que ela imaginava. Durante algum tempo ficou pensando se viajar seria o melhor para se fazer naquele momento. Não tinha nada que a prendesse em Storybrooke, ou assim gostaria de pensar. Rapidamente arrumou sua mala colocando algumas peças de roupas. Não queria demorar muito nesse processo, pois não queria que ninguém a impedisse de fazer nada. Precisava viajar, mas não teria coragem de procurar David para informar o que havia decidido. Não iria conseguir olhar em seus olhos sem se entregar para ele. Não poderia. Saiu de sua casa e durante algum momento ficou admirando sua casa, sua rua e sua cidade. Seria a sua última noite em Storybrooke de onde não saía há quase trinta anos. Sentiria falta de tudo aquilo, mas nessa jornada ela pretendia procurar se conhecer um pouco melhor. Quem sabe assim ela se permitiria entrar em um relacionamento novamente. Ela queria tentar com David, mas tinha medo. Queria perder esse medo.

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Don't run away**

**Promise you will stay**

**x*x*x*x**

Quando David chegou até sua casa Mary Margareth ainda não havia chegado da escola. Ele ficou até aliviado, pois teria algum tempo para se refazer de toda a conversa que havia tido com Regina. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, pois ele nunca teria vergonha de admitir que tivesse derrubado lágrimas por Regina. Depois de um longo banho David se senta no sofá onde ficou esperando sua esposa chegar. Seu coração batia acelerado e os ponteiros do relógio pareciam que estavam com preguiça de trabalhar de tão lento que andavam. David só conseguia pensar em Regina e no estado em que a morena havia ficado depois da conversa que eles tiveram. Tentava de certo modo dissipar o aperto que sentia em seu coração. Ele tinha medo que Regina tomasse alguma atitude precipitada que estragasse sua vida. Não queria ver a pessoa que amasse sofrendo. Não queria isso. Durante muito tempo havia sido um covarde de manter toda a situação do jeito que estava. Não fazia bem para ninguém. Sentia que magoava Regina e Mary Margareth ao mesmo tempo. Apesar de não amar mais sua esposa, ele ainda sentia um carinho especial pela moça. Sem contar que demorou a admitir que amasse Regina e isso havia ferido o coração da mulher que amava. Ele iria consertar todos os seus erros durante essa noite. Falaria com Mary Margareth e procuraria Regina totalmente livre e desimpedido. Perdido em seus pensamentos nem se dá conta quando sua esposa chega e se senta ao seu lado.

- David! David! – chama Mary Margareth.

- Nem reparei que já tinha chegado. Estava pensando em algumas coisas. – responde David embaraçado.

- Meu amor! Tem algo que queira conversar comigo? Você anda esquisito e não é de hoje! – pergunta Mary Margareth preocupada.

- Eu preciso conversar com você. Eu estive pensando muito sobre esse assunto. Tentei ignorar o meu coração, mas não consegui. Tentei me enganar e só consegui me entristecer. Principalmente porque eu sinto que não sou justo com você. Eu tenho um caso com Regina. – gagueja David, principalmente na última frase.

- Eu sei! – responde sua esposa com um ar triste.

- Sabe? Como assim sabe? – pergunta David assustado.

- Uma esposa sempre repara quando o seu marido começa a agir de forma estranha. Só não imaginava que fosse Regina. Poderia ser qualquer pessoa, mas logo ela. – responde Mary Margareth com algumas lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Mas isso não é tudo! – diz David de supetão.

- Como assim não é tudo?

- Eu quero o divórcio! – diz David reunindo todo o ar que conseguiu reunir em seu corpo.

- Como assim? Divórcio? David, você está agindo de forma precipitada. – responde Mary Margareth tentando processar toda aquela informação. – Não podia ser verdade. Isso não estava acontecendo. – pensava.

- Eu não estou agindo precipitadamente. Eu pensei muito sobre isso. Eu amo Regina e eu não quero mais a ver sofrendo da forma que ela está. Espero que não se sinta mal. Eu não quero te fazer triste e eu percebo que o que eu mais fiz nos últimos meses foi isso mesmo.

- Vamos superar essa fase juntos. Nós somos amor verdadeiro e sempre nos encontramos! Sempre! Eu te apoiarei em tudo o que você precisar e vamos superar essa fase juntos. Como um casal. O que nós somos!

- Mary! Você não entende. Não tem mais jeito. Eu amo Regina. Não te amo mais. Vou dormir na pensão da Vovó hoje e amanhã eu mando buscar as minhas coisas. Depois podemos resolver como iremos assinar as papeladas.

- David! Por favor! Não me deixe!

- Desculpe Mary Margareth! Eu preciso fazer isso. Não quero ser injusto com você. – responde David.

Mary Margareth se sentou em seu sofá tentando processar tudo o que tinha escutado de seu marido. Ou seria ex-marido. Não sabia mais como iria se definir. David ficou algum tempo sentado no sofá durante algum tempo até que resolveu se pronunciar.

- Eu irei pegar algumas peças de roupa! Amanhã eu venho aqui pegar o restante. Boa noite!

- Boa noite David! – responde Mary Margareth chorando.

David sai da casa de Mary Margareth e com o seu carro vai até a casa de Regina. Ao chegar até seu destino ele acha estranho a casa estar totalmente no escuro. Toca a campainha e nada de ninguém atender. O aperto em seu coração cresce de forma considerável e um desespero adentra o seu coração.

- Regina! Regina! Atende-me! Por favor! Já resolvi o meu problema! – diz David lutando com suas lágrimas.

Mais uma vez nenhuma resposta. Em seguida ele soca a porta com toda a dor que sentia em seu coração e nada de sua amada atender a porta.

- Regina! Meu Deus! – diz David tendo um estalo em sua cabeça. – Ela está deixando Storybrooke. Não posso deixar isso acontecer.


	3. Soulmate

– Regina! Meu Deus! – diz David tendo um estalo em sua cabeça. – Ela está deixando Storybrooke. Não posso deixar isso acontecer.

Ver todas as luzes da casa de Regina apagadas ecoava na cabeça de David. Ele não queria acreditar na realidade que estava em sua frente, embora todas as evidências apontassem para apenas para um caminho. Não queria acreditar que Regina iria abandoná-lo no final da história. – Não! – ele gritava enquanto lágrimas escorriam por sua face. Não depois de tudo o que tinha acontecido entre os dois. Não depois de tanta luta. Após constatar tudo o que havia acontecido, David percebeu que precisava pensar o mais rápido possível, e teria que encontrar uma maneira de encontrar Regina antes que fosse tarde demais. Antes que ela saísse da cidade rumo ao desconhecido. Em direção a uma cidade desconhecida para todos. Ela poderia estar em perigo ao sair de Storybrooke. Só de pensar nisso, David sentia um aperto em seu coração. Teria que ser otimista. Por Regina! Ele não queria pensar na possibilidade de viver longe de seu amor. Não aguentaria ficar nem mais um dia que fosse longe da mulher que amava.

As lágrimas que escorriam pelo seu rosto demonstravam o desespero que tomava conta de seu corpo. Ele tinha medo de que Regina já estivesse longe de Storybrooke. Tinha medo de nunca mais poder vê-la. David vai até o seu carro e a toda velocidade ele vai direção aos limites da cidade. Evitaria ao máximo que Regina saísse da cidade. Ela não poderia ter saído. Ela não seria capaz de fazer isso com ele. Ou seria? David não fazia ideia de como Regina se sentia em relação a tudo o que acontecia entre eles. David sabia que Regina tinha muitos traumas não resolvidos, principalmente quando o sentimento amor estava envolvido na história. Ela se fechava numa bolha invisível e impenetrável e se escondia lá dentro. Onde ela mesma se impedia de ser feliz. David queria ser capaz de devolver a felicidade na vida da mulher que amava, mas infelizmente ela recusava com todas as forças. Ela só seria plenamente feliz quando ela se permitisse isso.

Ela poderia realmente ter saído da cidade ao não conseguir lidar com tudo o que sentia naquele momento. David tentava iniciar uma discussão com o seu subconsciente. Tentava não perder a esperança, embora a angústia dentro de seu peito crescesse de forma considerável. Não poderia pensar na possibilidade de ver Regina sozinha em outra cidade. Principalmente na remota chance dela poder se relacionar com qualquer outra pessoa que não fosse ele. Imagens foram criadas por sua mente, onde Regina era tocada por vários homens e ele estava com suas mãos atadas sem poder fazer nada para ajuda-la. David fechou os seus olhos com força para cessar as lágrimas que escorriam e enterrou os seus pés no acelerador de seu carro. Quanto mais rápido ele dirigisse, mais chances de encontra-la ele teria. Se ele quisesse impedir Regina de cometer um erro, ele teria que chegar a tempo na saída de Storybrooke. Isso dependia apenas dele.

**Incompatible, it don't matter though**

**'Cos someone's bound to hear my cry**

**Speak out if you do**

**You're not easy to find**

Regina havia colocado em sua cabeça que queria sair de Storybrooke. Regina queria poder seguir o seu coração, porém sua razão dizia para fazer exatamente o contrário. Tinha medo de sofrer novamente, principalmente, tinha medo de amar. Não tinha tido boas experiências e a melhor opção que encontrou para sua vida havia sido se fechar para o amor. Já tinha se habituado a tudo ao seu redor estar desmoronando e com todos a odiando. Por que David a amava? Por que alguém poderia nutrir por ela um sentimento tão nobre como o amor? Justo ela que havia feito tantas pessoas sofrerem tanto em seu passado como em seu presente. Ela não merecia a felicidade. Tinha mais que sofrer, pois só desta maneira ela pagaria por todos os seus erros.

**Is it possible Mr Loveable**

**Is already in my life?**

**Right in front of me**

**Or maybe you're in disguise**

David nunca iria pertencê-la de uma forma plena. Se iniciasse qualquer tipo de relação com ele, o fantasma chamado Mary Margareth sempre estaria presente entre os dois, de modo que nunca poderiam ter uma relação saudável. Afinal, estar tendo um caso com o marido de sua inimiga não é exatamente o que ela planejava nesse período da vida. A relação de Regina com Mary Margareth nunca seria saudável, para nenhuma das duas, já que ambas guardavam fortes ressentimentos uma pela outra. E sem falar ainda que a filha de David, Emma Swan era mãe biológica de seu filho adotivo. Filho, aliás, que a odiava. Sair da cidade seria o melhor para todos. David voltaria a amar sua querida esposa e ela deixaria Henry em paz para poder viver com Emma. Por mais que tudo isso fosse doer em seu coração. Regina tentaria encontrar novamente um rumo para sua vida. Seria difícil, mas aos poucos ela encontraria uma forma de preencher o vazio que habitava o seu coração.

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

Ela já poderia estar longe de Storybrooke há muito tempo, mas resolveu percorrer o seu caminho de uma forma lenta pra que pudesse se despedir com calma de sua querida cidade. Não queria sair dessa forma de lá, mas não havia nenhuma alternativa que ela enxergasse naquele momento. Regina escutou um estouro vindo de seu carro. Forçadamente encostou seu carro na beira da estrada para que então pudesse verificar o pneu de seu automóvel. O pneu havia estourado no meio da estrada e não tinha mais nada que ela pudesse fazer a não ser tentar trocar sozinha.

**Here we are again, circles never end**

**How do I find the perfect fit**

**There's enough for everyone**

**But I'm still waiting in line**

O que complicava tudo era o fato de que ela não tinha conseguido trocar o pneu sozinha. Sentia-se esgotada e todo o peso de sua conversa com David parecia estar pairando sobre o seu corpo naquele exato momento. Ela já havia trocado o pneu de seu carro em outras situações, mas hoje ela simplesmente não conseguia executar o mínimo movimento. Parecia que todos os músculos de seu corpo estavam retraídos e ela deixava o estepe de seu carro cair no chão novamente. Não conseguiria trocar aquele pneu sozinha. Odiava se sentir inútil, mas se sentia assim. Por mais que tentasse mudar o amor sempre mexia com ela de forma considerável.

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

Ela não poderia e nem queria ter qualquer tipo de ajuda. Primeiro, porque era teimosa e não gostaria ter que admitir que não tinha sido capaz de fazer algo sozinha e segundo, porque David certamente viria atrás dela e era o que justamente ela não queria naquele momento. Mostrar suas fraquezas. Ela queria fugir dele, mas parece que o destino lutava para junta-los novamente. Ela iria embora de Storybrooke. Queria fugir de sua vida. Queria fugir de si mesma. Quando estava quase chegando aos limites da cidade, Regina escutou alguém chamando o seu nome. Relutantemente virou para trás e viu que era David que corria em sua direção. Com isso, quis apressar os seus passos, pois quanto mais rápido saísse da cidade seria melhor. Seria o melhor para todos. Mesmo que as lágrimas em seu rosto refletissem o oposto.

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

- Regina! Não faça isso! Por favor, pense um pouco e reconsidere essa sua decisão. – diz David com cautela.

- Não há nada que eu tenha que reconsiderar. – responde Regina na defensiva. – Por favor, deixe-me em paz David Nolan.

- O fato de ser apaixonada por mim certamente é um grande fator a ser considerado. Não acha Regina? – retruca o rapaz.

- Eu não acho e nem deixo de achar nada! Sabe que tudo isso me irrita! – grita Regina.

- O que te irrita Regina Mills? Fale quem sabe eu possa te ajudar. – provoca.

- O que me irrita é esse seu jeito convencido. O que te leva a pensar que eu ficarei com você? - sibila Regina.

**Most relationships seem so transitory**

**They're all good but not the permanent one**

- O fato de você me amar, e de estar aos prantos para sair da cidade porque está querendo fugir de mim!

- Eu não estou fugindo de nada David Nolan. Eu não preciso fugir de você, porque eu tenho total controle sobre os meus sentimentos.

- Mentir é feio sabia? Mas, quem sabe eu te ensino a falar a verdade de vez em quando. Você verá que costuma ser bem atrativo. É só tomar um pouco de gosto pela coisa.

- David, pare com isso e haja como uma pessoa de sua idade pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Você já sabe tudo o que eu penso e não mudarei a minha opinião por causa de meia dúzia de palavras que saem de sua boca. Palavras, aliás, que devem sair de um curso de correspondência de tão melosas que soam aos meus ouvidos. Agora por favor, você pode seguir o meu caminho e eu seguirei o meu. É fácil assim, afinal, menos pessoas irão se machucar. Você se reconciliará com sua esposa e eu vou começar uma nova etapa em minha vida.

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

- Será que você não entende. – diz David puxando Regina para si. – Que a vida não terá para mim o mesmo sentido sem a sua presença. Não saia da cidade, fique aqui. Deixe-me mostrar que os meus sentimentos por você são os mais sinceros possíveis.

- David, por favor, solte-me. Deixe-me dar apenas um passo e sair de sua vida. Talvez um dia eu volte. Isso não é definitivo. Eu não perco minhas memórias ao sair da cidade. Até preferiria perder, pois assim certamente eu sofreria menos.

- Por que então você vai sair? Você mesma disse que irá sofrer. Por que você sempre se nega a felicidade? Você cometeu muitos erros em sua vida, mas quem nunca não cometeu um erro? Eu mesmo já cometi erros. Mas, se você sair da cidade, eu serei obrigado a ir atrás de você. Mesmo que eu me esqueça de quem eu seja, o meu amor por você é maior que uma amnésia.

David puxa Regina para si e lhe dá um beijo. No início Regina reluta em aceitar o beijo e fica se debatendo contra o corpo de David, mas aos poucos ela cede aos seus desejos e o beijo se torna cada vez mais intenso. Separam-se para tomar um pouco de fôlego.

- Isso ainda não é um sim! – diz Regina com o peito arfando.

- Eu sei! Mas, já é um belo início. E tenho certeza que algo irá ajudar a tomar a sua decisão.

- O que tem para me dizer David? – pergunta Regina curiosa.

- Eu saí de casa. Terminei o meu casamento com Mary Margareth. Sou solteiro e livre e desimpedido para começar esta nova etapa de minha vida ao seu lado.

- Por que fez isso? Você me ama mesmo? – questiona a morena.

- Eu te amo com todas as minhas forças. O que eu posso fazer para eu acreditar? – pergunta David.

- Beije-me novamente! – sussurra Regina sensualmente.

O beijo retoma novamente, dessa vez até mais intenso do que o primeiro. A língua de David tinha uma sincronia perfeita dentro da boca de Regina.

- Eu te amo David! – diz Regina ofegante. – De uma forma que eu nunca imaginei que eu seria capaz de amar novamente. Você terá que me dar uma carona até a minha casa, e quem sabe você passe a noite lá.

**Who doesn't long for someone to hold**

**Who knows how to love you without being told**

**Somebody tell me why I'm on my own**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**If there's a soulmate for everyone**

**Tu es ma came,**

**Mon toxique, ma volupté suprême,**

**Mon rendez-vous chéri et mon abîme**

**Tu fleuris au plus doux de mon âme**

Eles entraram na mansão de Regina aos beijos. David conservava um sorriso enorme em seu rosto ao perceber que finalmente ele poderia ter uma chance com Regina para enfim poderem ficar juntos. Dessa vez não precisariam esconder de ninguém. Regina também estava radiante, afinal, tinha sido a primeira vez em muito tempo que ela se permitiu ser feliz. Entre beijos ininterruptos e carícias os dois sobem as escadas em direção ao quarto principal da casa. Delicadamente David repousou Regina na cama enquanto foi beijando outras partes do corpo da morena. Regina se arrepiava com cada toque dado por David. Como era possível ela se sentir nas nuvens quando ela estava com ele? Ela nunca havia se sentido assim com ninguém, apenas com ele. Uma sensação quente foi subindo pelo seu corpo e logo ela já pode sentir o seu sexo umedecido implorando cada vez mais o toque de David.

**Tu es ma came**

**Tu es mon genre de délice, de programme**

**Je t'aspire, je t'expire et je me pâme**

**Je t'attends comme on attend la manne**

Aos poucos Regina sentiu que todas as suas roupas estavam sendo tiradas por David, que lentamente começou a acariciar os seus seios alternando com suaves chupadas. Regina soltou leves gemidos. – Quero mais! – gemeu Regina que dava pequenos arranhões nas costas de David. O corpo de Regina estremecia cada vez mais, ela já não podia mais esperar por mais contato de David. – Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. – sussurrou ao sentir que seu corpo ia entrar numa espécie de combustão. O rapaz abrira um sorriso, ele queria dar uma noite inesquecível para Regina, para que ela nunca mais se esquecesse dela. E pode-se dizer que ele estava conseguindo. Regina enlouquecia cada vez mais com os toques de seu amado. Ela sentia prazer em partes de seu corpo que ela pensou que nunca seria possível.

**Tu es ma came**

**J'aime tes yeux, tes cheveux, ton arôme**

**Viens donc là que j'te goûte que j'te hume**

**Tu es mon bel amour, mon anagramme**

Em seguida Regina decidiu ajudar David a se despir de suas roupas. O loiro deu um sorriso malicioso para Regina que deu continuidade ao que fazia e tirou a última peça de roupa que ainda persistia no corpo de David. – Que loucura a minha! – disse Regina com a sua boca quase colada nos lábios de David, que aproveitou essa proximidade para dar um intenso beijo em Regina. – Não é loucura, é simplesmente o que você queria! – responde David ao descolar sua boca dos lábios de Regina.

**Tu es ma came**

**Plus mortelle que l'héroïne afghane**

**Plus dangereux que la blanche colombienne**

**Tu es ma solution, mon doux problème**

Regina passou suas mãos pelo enorme peitoral de David enquanto ia depositando leves beijos sobre ele. – Agora chega! Eu te quero David! – disse Regina com uma urgência em sua voz. Ela ansiava cada vez mais por contatos cada vez mais íntimos de seu amado. O seu sexo formigava cada vez mais necessitando por um contato maior com David. O loiro resolve atender aos apelos de sua amada e com bastante delicadeza pressiona o seu corpo com o de Regina.

**Tu es ma came**

**A toi tous mes soupirs, mes poèmes**

**Pour toi toutes mes prières sous la lune**

**A toi ma disgrâce et ma fortune**

Delicadamente as mãos fortes de David afastam as pernas da morena e ele se coloca entre elas, o seu membro vai de encontro ao sexo úmido de Regina e com um movimento firme ele adentra a intimidade de sua amada, e tomados pelo prazer e o tesão ambos gemem e o loiro inicia movimentos de vai e vem, que começam lentos até que as estocadas se tornam fortes e rápidas, levando os dois ao delírio. Era questão de tempo até um orgasmo atingir Regina em cheio e seu grito de prazer ecoa por toda casa. Ofegante, Regina encosta sua cabeça nos ombros de David e durante algum tempo ficam se olhando e curtindo o clima que surgiu entre eles. David deposita um singelo selinho nos lábios de sua amada. E adormecem logo em seguida.

**Tu es ma came**

**Quand tu pars c'est l'enfer et ses flammes**

**Toute ma vie, toute ma peau te réclament**

**on dirait que tu coules dans mes veines**

**Tu es ma came**

**Je me sens renaître sous ton charme**

**Je te veux jusqu'à en vendre l'âme**

**À tes pieds je dépose mes armes**

**Tu es ma came**

**Tu es ma came**

- Bom dia meu amor! – diz David despertando Regina com um beijo.

- Bom dia meu amor! – diz Regina abrindo seus olhos levemente e ao olhar para os olhos azuis de David pensa que está sonhando. Vira-se para encarar David. – Sabe, isso tudo parece um sonho para mim. – suspira a morena.

- Sonho não! É a realidade. Quero que saiba que será assim a partir de agora. Eu sempre irei te proteger de tudo. – confidencia para a sua amada.

- Eu sempre quis alguém para me proteger. – confidencia Regina com lágrimas em seus olhos.

- Agora você tem a mim e não quero mais ver nenhuma lágrima em seus belos olhos. – diz David limpando as lágrimas no rosto de Regina.

- De felicidade pode! – responde Regina fazendo beicinho.

- O que você diz da gente tomar o café da manhã na Vovó hoje? – pergunta David.

- Você tem certeza? – questiona com receio.

- Eu não tenho que esconder de ninguém minha relação com você. Posso muito bem tomar café da manhã com minha namorada. – diz puxando Regina para um beijo. A morena se entrega aos beijos dados por David.

Regina e David entraram de mãos dadas na Vovó para tomarem café da manhã. Todos que estavam no estabelecimento olharam para o casal que entrava no restaurante com certo estranhamento. Regina estremeceu de leve e David apertou sua mão mais forte como num sinal de que tudo ia ficar bem. Ela olhou para o loiro e deu um singelo sorriso. O loiro depositou um selinho nos lábios de Regina e seguiram para sentar numa mesa. Rubi se recuperando do choque inicial se dirige a mesa do casal.

- Bom dia David! Bom dia Regina! Desejam alguma coisa? – diz tentando disfarçar o choque que sentiu ao ver David e Regina juntos.

- Bom dia Rubi! – ambos responderam. – Eu quero um café preto sem açúcar e um misto quente. E você quer o que meu amor? – pergunta David.

- Pode ser um chá com torradas para acompanhar. – responde Regina com belo sorriso para seu amado.

Rubi anotou os pedidos em seu bloco de anotações e entrou na cozinha para entregar a Vovó. Regina soltou o ar que ela nem havia se dado conta que havia perdido. David percebendo o desconforto de sua amada a puxa para si e dá um abraço nela.

- Não precisa se preocupar meu amor. Tudo irá dar certo. – diz David acariciando o rosto de sua amada.

- Estava temendo a reação de todo mundo. Você sabe que eu não sou a pessoa mais amada dessa cidade.

- Pode não ser a mais amada, mas quem te ama certamente te ama muito. – diz David dando um selinho em sua amada.

Nesse momento a porta do estabelecimento se abre e Mary Margareth adentra o recinto. Ela perde toda a sua cor natural ao ver David com Regina juntos. David havia terminado com ela no dia anterior e já estava tomando café com Regina. Isso não ia ficar assim. Ia ter que tirar satisfações com aquela destruidora de casamentos.

- Isso é um estabelecimento familiar e a essa hora da manhã já encontramos pouca vergonha. – diz Mary Margareth olhando diretamente para Regina. – Como tudo é rápido nesse mundo atual. Termina um casamento num dia e no dia seguinte já está com uma qualquer por aí. Você não tem vergonha de vir tomar café da manhã aqui como se fosse uma pessoa normal? – dispara Mary Margareth.

- Está falando comigo? – pergunta Regina perdendo sua paciência. – Se você não teve capacidade suficiente de manter o seu casamento não venha descontar suas frustrações em mim. – sibila Regina.


	4. Regina, are you okay?

– Está falando comigo? – pergunta Regina perdendo sua paciência. – Se você não teve capacidade suficiente de manter o seu casamento não venha descontar suas frustrações em mim. – sibila Regina lançando um olhar sarcástico na direção de Mary Margareth.

Uma bomba. Sentia-se como se uma bomba estivesse explodindo em sua cabeça. Foi desta forma que Mary Margareth se sentiu ao escutar tudo o que Regina lhe disse. Aquelas palavras ficaram ecoando em sua cabeça. Como ela ainda se sentia no direito de dizer aquilo? Sentiu-se ofendida pelas palavras de Regina. Foi atingida em cheio pela prepotência de Regina. Ela não iria deixar barato. Regina teria a resposta que ela merecia. Aquela Mary Margareth de antes tinha ficado no passado e agora sua ex- madrasta não perderia por esperar. Sentiu uma avalanche subindo pelo seu estômago e quando deu por si já estava dando sua resposta.

– Claro! Você quer que eu te dê parabéns e um beijinho em seu rosto. – perguntou ironicamente. – Talvez eu ainda estivesse com meu marido nesse momento se certo alguém não estivesse se metendo na vida alheia. Principalmente se ela colocou em sua cabeça doente que ela iria acabar com o casamento de sua inimiga. Enxerga-se Regina. Você acha que eu ainda sou ingênua? Eu sei muito bem tudo o que você planejou para se vingar de mim. Ah, você quer que eu bata palmas para a sua originalidade? – diz Mary Margareth com o sarcasmo brilhando em seus olhos. – Descobrir um jeito de acabar com a vida de sua inimiga sem precisar sujar suas belíssimas mãos para isso. Meus parabéns! Parece que conseguiu finalmente atingir o seu objetivo de vida.

– Eu não irei mentir para você Mary Margareth. Você me conhece e sabe muito bem que isso não costuma ser do meu feitio. Primeiramente, era essa a minha intenção realmente. Queria que você sentisse a dor de perder alguém que você ama muito. Percebi que melhor do que matar com certeza seria seduzir o seu marido e poder te ver sozinha pelo menos uma vez em sua vida. Seria a vingança perfeita. Só que a vida sempre nos prega alguma peça e algo que eu nunca imaginaria ser capaz aconteceu. Eu me apaixonei, e foi a partir desse momento que resolvi lutar contra todos os meus sentimentos. Minha primeira reação ao perceber que eu já não era mais capaz de controlar os meus sentimentos por David, foi manda-lo embora de minha vida. Afinal, eu não queria amar. Mesmo eu tendo encerrado qualquer tipo de relacionamento com David, ele não voltou correndo para você. Ele permaneceu querendo ficar comigo. Nem eu mesma entendia tudo o que acontecia. Ele havia realmente se apaixonado por mim, por mais que eu insistisse dizer para meu coração que ninguém seria capaz de se apaixonar por mim. Mas, David foi. Ele se apaixonou e lutou com todas suas forças para ficar comigo. Nesse ponto minha querida, foi quando você não soube segurar o seu casamento de contos de fadas.

– Entendi tudo o que está planejando Regina. Você quer que todos me vejam como a errada de toda a história. – disse Mary Margareth com mágoa em sua voz.

– Você está colocando palavras em minha boca. Eu não disse nada do que está falando. – rebate Regina.

– Mas a errada é você. – diz ignorando Regina. – A adúltera que destruiu um casamento foi você. Sua maldição foi culminou com toda nossa crise.

– Mais uma vez eu tenho que discordar, minha querida, dessa sua visão perfeita da vida que você insiste cultivar. Minha maldição pode ter sido sim um grande empecilho, mas se o amor de vocês fosse maior do que o de uma maldição vocês teriam ficado juntos. O que não aconteceu na sua história com David. Que eu saiba inclusive o único casamento da cidade que chegou ao fim foi o seu. Isso se chama vida real minha querida. Aprenda a conviver com isso. Não há nada que eu possa fazer por você. A propósito o escritório do Dr. Archie Hopper fica do outro lado da rua, caso queira fazer uma visitinha para o grilo.

– Regina, meu amor! – diz David sussurrando junto ao ouvido de sua amada. – Vamos nos sentar, isso não vale a pena. – fala tentando amenizar o clima pesado que ficou no ambiente.

– Meu amor! Não me peça isso! – sussurra Regina. – Eu não posso deixar que ela fale de mim sem que eu possa me defender.

– Certos hábitos nunca mudam minha querida. – diz Mary Margareth com satisfação em seu olhar. – Ainda mais para pessoas com um passado como o seu. Você não pode mudar o seu passado, ele sempre estará lá para te mostrar que você nunca poderá mudar. – provoca. – Chega a ser uma afronta que uma pessoa como você tenha direito a ter qualquer tipo de felicidade.

– E você ainda diz cheia de orgulho que é dona da moral e das boas virtudes. Mas no fundo você é igualzinha a mim. Quiçá pior. Porque eu não me escondo atrás de uma máscara. Ao contrário de certas pessoas como uma Snow White. Espera um momento. Esse é o seu nome. – responde Regina sorrindo para Mary Margareth.

– Eu posso não ter mais um marido para chamar de meu. Verdade o que você disse. Não posso ter de tudo em minha vida. Mas, pelo menos eu posso dizer que eu tenho uma filha que me ama e se importa comigo. E a amor de um filho é tudo o que uma mãe mais quer e almeja nesse mundo. Emma, minha filha me ama tanto. E você Regina? Como anda sua relação com Henry? Há quanto tempo que ele não te procura para falar com você? Por que ficou tão calada de repente? Onde foi parar sua prepotência? Eu sei a resposta. Eu tenho uma filha que me ama, eu já não posso dizer o mesmo de seu filho.

Um soco no fundo de seu estômago. Pior, uma navalha atravessando o seu ventre. Regina não sabia como reagir àquelas provocações. Ficou parada sem conseguir esboçar nenhuma reação. Por que ela tinha que enfiar Henry naquela discussão? Por que logo ele? Regina não tinha a relação dos sonhos com seu filho e Mary Margareth havia inserido essa pequena provocação apenas para quebra-la mais ainda. Tudo o que ela mais queria em sua vida era que seu filho a amasse, e ela não o tinha em sua vida. Como ela tinha sido tão mesquinha. Regina lutava com as lágrimas que queriam salpicar em seu rosto. Fazia um esforço sobre humano para que isso não acontecesse. Não queria se mostrar tão fraca e vulnerável perto de sua inimiga. Não podia. Tentou engolir fundo para tentar desaparecer de seu corpo aquela sensação de choro. Em seu rosto arriscou colocar a imagem mais fria que conseguiu. Não iria ficar por baixo.

– Parabéns Mary Margareth. – disse de forma trágica. – Enfim, Snow White mostrou que também tem vocação para ser Evil Queen. Rumpelstiltskin já deveria saber disso. Já chega! Eu cansei de tudo isso. Não quer mais perder o meu tempo com você. – diz Regina se afastando, porém Mary Margareth a segura pelo braço.

– Aonde pensa que está indo minha querida. Eu ainda não terminei. Quero fazer algo que eu sempre quis fazer e que nunca tive a oportunidade. – fala Mary Margareth ao mesmo tempo em que dá um tapa no rosto de Regina.

Regina coloca sua mão sobre o seu rosto quente e sente seu corpo fervilhando de ódio. Aquilo não ia ficar deste jeito. Percebendo o clima tenso que se instalava no local David tenta falar com Regina.

– Meu amor! Ignore-a! Nada disso vale a pena!

– É tarde demais David. Desculpe-me, mas eu não posso aceitar isso.

Regina vai em direção a Mary Margareth e retribuiu a agressão na mesma moeda ao mesmo tempo em que fala com ódio.

– Esse tapa, é o tapa que a menina mimada sempre recebeu merecer! – rosna Regina. – Medíocre!

x.x.x

Regina enterra seu rosto no peito de David e desata a chorar.

– Ela está certa! Meu próprio filho não me ama. Eu sou uma péssima mãe. – diz gaguejando.

– Ela quis apenas te provocar meu amor. Você e Henry precisam de um tempo e a relação de vocês irá se normalizar. Ele te ama, ele só não percebeu ainda.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza disso? Olha só há quanto tempo ele não me procura e quando eu ligo ou tento falar com ele tudo o que eu recebo em troca é o desprezo. Dói tanto. – diz Regina chorando copiosamente.

– Calma, meu amor. Está tudo bem! Ele irá perceber o quanto a mãe dele o ama e logo vocês estarão bem novamente. Confia em mim meu amor?

– Confio! – responde num sussurro fraco, mas com um sorriso brotando em seu rosto.

– Assim que eu quero te ver meu amor. Henry te ama! Eu tenho certeza disso. Agora, vamos para casa, porque eu preciso cuidar de certa namorada que andou se envolvendo em brigas por aí.

– Vamos! Acho que já deu por hoje toda a cidade ter assistido de graça ao espetáculo tragicômico de minha vida. – responde fazendo beicinho.

– Vamos aproveitar e brincar de médico e paciente. Você terá que me obedecer. – sussurra David maliciosamente.

– Isso é o que veremos. Porque tudo pode mudar quando a paciente é a prefeita da cidade.

– Mal conseguiu recuperar o seu cargo e já vai começar a abusar do poder. – provoca David.

x.x.x

David passa suavemente uma gaze em todas as áreas em que Regina havia sido ferida por Mary Margareth. Ele só não conseguia ter mais êxito, pois Regina se comportava feito uma criança e não parava de se mover por um só minuto. Por fim, ele colocou nas mãos da amada um saco com gelo.

– Regina, meu amor, fique quieta. Como vou conseguir limpar bem esses ferimentos se você não para de se mexer. Parece uma criança de cinco anos de idade. Agora, ajude-me e coloque esse gelo em seu olho, quem sabe assim você fica mais quieta e deixe-me terminar o que estou fazendo. – disse David todo amoroso ao limpar um a um os ferimentos que sua amada conseguiu na briga com Mary Margareth.

– Está ardendo oras, tem certeza que isso que você está usando em meus machucados é água oxigenada? Parece álcool. – reclama Regina fazendo biquinho.

– Meu amor, seja boazinha para mim e logo vai parar de arder. Olha, eu ainda não acredito que você e Mary Margareth saíram no tapa como duas adolescentes. Agora você terá que aguentar firme. Ninguém mandou você agir impulsivamente. – disse David tentando não rir agora que o susto da briga havia passado. Tinha ficado muito preocupado com Regina, mas respirava aliviado ao ver que nada tinha acontecido com ela.

– Não ouse rir de mim Sr. Nolan!

– Na cama você não me chama de Sr. Nolan. Para que tanta formalidade Sra. Prefeita? – responde provocando.

– Porque tudo isso é culpa sua ouviu bem. Ninguém mandou você se casar com uma sem classe selvagem e barraqueira. Eu simplesmente me defendi das agressões que ela mesma iniciou. Se eu bem me lembro. Mas, eu tenho certeza que ela está em pior estado que eu. – diz Regina em seu melhor tom de Evil Queen, mas ao cruzar seu olhar com o do príncipe foi impossível os dois não caírem na risada.

David olhou apaixonadamente para Regina e sentiu-se aliviado ao ver que a morena não tinha mais em seu rosto a tristeza que tinha há poucos minutos. Sempre quando conseguia colocar um sorriso no rosto de sua mulher ficava imensamente feliz.

– Sim, minha mulher maravilha, aposto que sua oponente ficou em pedaços. – disse David com sua voz impostada, conseguindo mais alguns risos sinceros de sua amada enquanto terminava os curativos em sua prefeita.

Os olhos do príncipe não paravam de percorrer o belo rosto da rainha, o cuidado com que ele limpava cada pequeno ferimento era total. Regina olhava para seu amado o admirando e sentindo-se a mulher mais feliz do mundo. Ainda tinha dificuldades. Não iria mentir, afinal, ainda julgava-se inapta a ter toda essa felicidade que estava recebendo. Enfim, quando David havia terminado ele simplesmente não podia mais resistir e tomou os lábios rosados da prefeita em um beijo profundo e delicado, afinal ela ainda estava machucada e David seria o mais suave possível, mesmo que seu desejo fosse toma-la de forma selvagem e intensa.

O beijo foi lento e quente, as mãos se perdiam entre os botões e tecidos e lentamente cada peça foi ao chão, o desejo de ambos crescia a cada segundo em meios aos beijos e carícias que se faziam cada vez mais intensos. Regina com um olhar de leoa no cio desabotoava as calças de David, que agora se encontrava apenas de cueca, e deixou suas unhas passarem pelo peitoral definido de seu amado e ali marcas vermelhas se formavam enquanto gemidos de dor e prazer escapavam da boca de David.

– Vamos ver se você vai ser tão comportado quando exigiu que eu fosse quando eu estiver cuidando das pequenas lembrancinhas que eu estou deixando por seu corpo Sr. Nolan. – provoca Regina.

David olhava com espanto para a prefeita depois daquela sentença, e ele muito excitado se entregou aos desejos de sua rainha. Um arrepio percorreu por todo o corpo do príncipe ao sentir a língua quente e macia de Regina subir por seu umbigo, passear por seu abdômen e peitoral para depois se perder no pescoço e lábios do rapaz. David soltava alguns gemidos, e praticamente implorava por mais através de seu olhar.

A temida Evil Queen e o doce príncipe Charming agora totalmente nus e encaixados se movimentavam em uma sincronia perfeita, consumando seu amor em um coito selvagem e intenso, a rainha cavalgava em seu amado como a mais perfeita amazona de todos os mundos e naquele momento também era a amazona mais feroz de todas. Suas unhas agora rasgavam as costas de David enquanto ela se empalava mais profundo em seu amado, eles ficaram assim por um tempo incalculável até que no limite de suas forças o príncipe inverte as posições e fica por cima de sua amada.

– Eu te amo Regina. Como eu nunca amei ninguém em toda a minha vida. – gemia David ao se aprofundar mais e mais entre as coxas macia de sua mulher.

– Eu também te amo meu príncipe,... Meu rei... – respondia Regina cada vez com mais prazer.

Cuidadosamente David encaixou mais perfeitamente o seu corpo com o de sua amada e com movimentos sincronizados gemidos e sussurros cheios de prazer ecoaram pela casa. David lentamente massageou o clitóris de Regina arrancando gritos excitados. Ela não conseguia mais se controlar, ela necessitava cada vez mais de um contato mais profundo com David, afinal, seu sexo molhado já evidenciavam isso há algum tempo, David apenas queria provocar sua amada, para que ela chegasse à loucura de tanto desejo.

– David! – sussurrou Regina. – Eu não aguento mais, por favor! Eu preciso de você dentro de mim, preciso de você!

David sorriu maliciosamente para sua amada e fez o que Regina estava clamando, como lentamente começou a penetrar à morena. As estocadas que começaram lentas foram se tornando mais intensas, foi quando David sentiu que o orgasmo preencheria a rainha que em seu último ato selvagem crava as unhas na nádega de seu amante e o puxa para si, aprofundando a penetração enquanto ambos gozam plenamente.

x.x.x

Nada como o tempo para acalmar a pacata cidade de Storybrooke. Após o choque inicial a cidade passou a aceitar com mais naturalidade o romance de David com Regina. Ela finalmente teve a oportunidade de experimentar o prazer de aproveitar uma felicidade que ela nunca conseguia colocar suas mãos. Agora, além de colocar as mãos e agarrá-la com todas as forças ela poderia dizer que cada sorriso que aparecia em seu rosto a completava por dentro.

Mas, nem tudo eram flores. Ela ainda evitava cruzar com Mary Margareth pelas ruas da cidade, já que a ex- esposa de David, ainda a metralhava com acusações e provocações. Emma e Regina ainda tinham alguns atritos, a maioria deles causados por causa de Henry. Afinal, Regina considerava-se no direito de ter uma participação maior na vida de seu filho. Agora com Henry, aos poucos Regina tentava retomar sua relação com ele. Até já poderia dizer que tinha conseguido alguns progressos. Como um dia que conseguiu que ele fosse jantar com ela. Tudo bem que logo o assunto acabou e um silêncio constrangedor se instalou na mesa. Mas, pelo menos desta vez ele não tinha se recusado a falar com ela. Ainda tinha fé de reconquistar o amor de seu filho.

Acordou naquele dia sentindo-se extremamente mal. O cansaço que sentia a impediu de sair da cama no horário que normalmente era acostumada a acordar. Aliás, naquele dia tinha sido acordada com uma sensação de duas mãos a sacudindo. Ao abrir seus olhos, sentiu tudo ao seu redor girando tanto que logo os fechou novamente.

– Meu amor, está sentindo-se bem? – perguntou David preocupado, afinal, Regina não era de acordar tarde.

– Está tudo bem meu amor! – mentiu. Não queria preocupa-lo, afinal era o dia dele de ajudar Emma na delegacia. – Estou apenas cansada. Acho que ando trabalhando demais na prefeitura. Ficou muita papelada atrasada durante o tempo que fiquei afastada.

– Não quero que fique doente ao trabalhar exaustivamente durante horas naquele escritório. Por que não tira hoje o dia de folga?

– Folga David? Com o tanto que trabalho que me espera. –responde fracamente. – Eu ligarei para Abby e direi que chegarei um pouco mais atrasada hoje, e assim eu aproveito para dormir mais um pouco. Melhor assim Sr. Nolan? – sorri enquanto David se aproxima dela roubando um selinho de sua amada.

– Vou tomar banho e aproveita para dormir e repor suas energias. No almoço nos encontramos na Granny's?

– Claro meu amor. Terças e quintas nós sempre almoçamos lá. Até logo meu amor. – diz Regina se virando para o lado caindo no sono imediatamente.

David faz um carinho em sua amada, beija o topo de sua testa e se dirige para o banho. Ao sair, pensa em falar com Regina novamente, mas ao vê-la dormindo tão serenamente ele desiste da ideia e sai do quarto. Algumas horas depois Regina acorda sentindo-se melhor. Digo em partes, a tontura que havia sentido ao acordar desaparecera, mas a sensação de cansaço e seu corpo pesado ainda a acompanhavam. Após um banho sentia-se mais disposta e rumou até a cozinha para preparar seu café da manhã. Quando colocava uma torrada em sua boca sentiu um súbito enjoo que a fez esvaziar todo o conteúdo de seu estômago no vaso sanitário.

– O que está acontecendo comigo? – pergunta sem entender. – Nunca fui de ter mal estar. – diz para si mesma enquanto lavava seu rosto numa tentativa de fazer aquela náusea desaparecer.

Regina chegou a considerar ligar para David e lhe contar como estava se sentindo. Mas, não queria atrapalhar o trabalho de seu amado. E com certeza essa náusea não seria nada mais nada menos do que estresse do trabalho. Não havia porque ligar e preocupar David. Afinal, alguns minutos depois seus enjoos haviam passado. Tanto que terminou de se arrumar e foi trabalhar.

x.x.x

Papéis, papéis, e mais papéis. Regina olhava para o relógio e o ponteiro parecia estar com preguiça de andar. Logo hoje que ela precisava sair e espairecer. Vira e mexe bocejava e por hora quase cochilava em cima da papelada. Como odiava essa parte de serviço burocrático. Ouviu um som de alguém batendo a porta. Ela queria que fosse David fazendo-lhe uma surpresa, mas ouviu a voz de sua secretária do lado de fora.

– Sra. Prefeita, eu posso entrar?

– Claro Abby! Entre! – respondeu não escondendo a decepção. – O que deseja?

– Eu gostaria de saber se eu poderia tirar o meu horário de almoço um pouco mais cedo hoje. Tenho alguns problemas para resolver. Mas, não precise se preocupar porque eu já conferi sua agenda, e a senhora não tem nenhuma reunião de negócio na parte da tarde.

– Pode tirar o seu horário de almoço mais cedo. Só certifica-se de voltar no horário correto.

– Obrigada senhora! Nem sei como lhe agradecer.

– Tenha um bom almoço! – respondeu Regina sinceramente.

Depois de algum tempo olhando aqueles formulários que pareciam não ter fim Regina sentiu que as letras ora diminuíam de tamanho, ora ficavam distorcidas.

– Era só o que me faltava eu ter que usar óculos nessa altura do campeonato. – resmungou Regina olhando para o relógio.

Ao perceber que faltava apenas meia hora para se encontrar com David na Granny's, Regina resolveu parar o que estava fazendo para ir ao encontro de David. Se chegasse mais cedo que o amado, ela pedia um suco para espera-lo. O que ela não aguentava mais era olhar esses formulários por mais um segundo que fosse. Precisava de descanso. Assim que pôs os pés fora da cadeira, a tontura atingiu seu corpo em cheio. Suas mãos tremiam, estava suando frio e sua cabeça latejava. Para finalizar outro enjoo sacudiu seu corpo e Regina se viu obrigada a vomitar em sua cesta de lixo. Ofegante, Regina tenta se levantar, mas suas pernas fraquejam e para se manter em pé ela se apoia em sua mesa. Respirando fundo, após alguns minutos resolve andar, porém sua visão parecia ficar cada vez mais embaçada e toda energia de seu corpo se esvaía, até que restou apenas a escuridão.

x.x.x

David havia ficado preso por mais tempo terminando um relatório e saiu atrasado da delegacia. Andou rapidamente para encontrar sua amada no restaurante. Já sabia que ia levar bronca, pois Regina não gostava quando ele se atrasava. Imaginava a voz dela lhe dando uma bronca sobre atrasos e responsabilidades. Ofegante ele entrou na Granny's e encontrou o restaurante praticamente vazio. Passou os seus olhos rapidamente pelas mesas e nada de encontrar Regina.

– Onde está Regina? Estranho! Regina não costuma se atrasar para os nossos almoços. – pensou consigo mesmo.

– Boa tarde David! – disse Ruby despertando David de seus pensamentos.

– Boa tarde Ruby! – cumprimentou cordialmente. – Regina não chegou ainda? – perguntou preocupado.

– Regina não chegou ainda David. – respondeu a garçonete com um sorriso. – Está acontecendo alguma coisa? Você parece preocupado.

– Não sei o que está acontecendo. Mas, estou preocupado com Regina. Ela não se atrasa para os nossos almoços.

– Relaxa David. – disse Ruby tentando acalmá-lo. – Provavelmente ela deve ter ficado presa numa dessas reuniões e não deve ter conseguido te avisar.

– Sinceramente, eu não sei. Estou com uma sensação esquisita. Um aperto esquisito em meu coração.

– Que tal tentar ligar para a prefeitura? – propõe Ruby. – Aí você conversa com ela e afasta esse mau pressentimento.

– Você tem razão. Acho que irei fazer isso. – diz David tirando seu celular do bolso e liga para Regina.

O celular tocou infinitas e vezes e Regina não atendia. A ligação sempre caía na caixa postal. As mãos de David começaram a suar frio e nada de Regina atender ao telefone celular.

– Nada, eu já tentei mais de uma vez e nada dela me atender. Está acontecendo alguma coisa. Eu tenho certeza.

– Calma David! Você precisa relaxar e respirar fundo. Regina está bem e logo ela chegará aqui.

– Já sei! Vou tentar o telefone do escritório. – disse David gaguejando.

Tocou, tocou, tocou e nada de ninguém atender.

– Nossa Ruby! Que espera mais angustiante. Eu não aguento. Eu irei a sua procura. Aí eu arrasto a prefeita trabalhadora para almoçar e ter algum tipo de descanso até ela voltar a trabalhar. Se depender dela ela vive para trabalhar. Já volto Ruby!

– Até mais David! – despede-se Ruby.

David correu até a prefeitura e encontrou a recepção vazia. Onde será que estava Abby? A porta do escritório de Regina se encontrava fechada. Ele bateu na porta uma vez e nada de ter resposta. Bateu mais uma vez e o silêncio permanecia.

– Regina! Você está bem? – disse David encontrando o sossego novamente como resposta. – Eu irei entrar! Responde alguma coisa Regina. – falou com o pânico evidente em sua voz.

David abriu a porta e se deparou com Regina desmaiada no chão. Correu em direção de sua namorada com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Regina! – ajoelha-se ao seu lado levantando delicadamente sua cabeça. – Regina, por favor, fale comigo!


	5. Regina is pregnant

David abriu a porta e se deparou com Regina desmaiada no chão. Correu em direção de sua namorada com lágrimas nos olhos.

– Regina! - ajoelha-se ao seu lado levantando delicadamente sua cabeça. - Regina, por favor, fale comigo!

O desespero tomou conta de todo corpo de David ao ver Regina inerte no chão sem reagir a nenhum de seus estímulos. Ela a colocou deitada sobre suas pernas onde tentava reanimá-la, sem obter nenhum sucesso. David passou suavemente suas mãos pelo rosto de sua namorada e sentiu o tom gélido de sua pele. Ela também não foi capaz de acordar depois de uma leve sacudida em seu corpo. Ele achou que aquilo serviria como um estímulo para que ela recobrasse logo sua consciência. Por mais que tentasse fazê-la voltar a si David não conseguia. Naquela manhã ele sabia que havia algo de errado com ela, mas decidiu ignorar todos os sinais. Ele sentiu que Regina não estava bem, mas decidiu acreditar no que a amada lhe disse. Ela não era de acordar tarde. Ela sempre era a primeira a por os pés para fora da cama. Aquele cansaço e sono excessivo já eram indícios que algo não estava bem. Ele conhecia Regina e sabia que ela sempre tinha o receio de estar lhe atrapalhando e sendo invasiva em sua vida. Mas, se ela se sentia tão mal pela manhã por que ela não lhe comunicou? Não! Agora não era hora para isso! Ele tinha que levar Regina urgentemente ao hospital, porém mais uma vez ele tentou acordá-la.

– Regina! Por favor, recobre a consciência! Não me assuste tanto. - disse, mas novamente não obteve qualquer tipo de resposta de modo que ele a colocou delicadamente em seus braços e saiu em direção ao hospital.

O desespero que David sentia era tão grande que ele saiu da prefeitura sem ao menos se lembrar de trancar as portas. Porém, o fato de Regina não ter reagido a nenhum de seus estímulos o preocupava demasiadamente. Assim que colocou Regina no banco da frente de seu carro sentiu o seu telefone tocando. Olhou no visor do aparelho e viu que era Ruby.

– Hey Ruby! - atendeu de forma mecânica.

– David! Finalmente atendeu ao telefone. Eu já estava ficando preocupada. Você não apareceu aqui para almoçar com Regina ainda. - diz Ruby notando o silêncio do outro lado da linha. - David, está tudo bem? - pergunta a garçonete.

– Não! Ruby, não está nada bem! - diz David sem conseguir conter suas lágrimas.

– David, você está chorando? - pergunta. - Pelo amor de Deus, conte-me o que está acontecendo?

– Regina! O problema é com Regina. Eu a encontrei desmaiada em seu escritório e até agora ela ainda não recobrou a consciência. Eu estou terminando de colocá-la em meu carro para levá-la ao hospital. O que eu faço Ruby? Eu estou desesperado e preocupado com minha namorada.

– David, você precisa ficar calmo. Eu sei que é difícil para você, mas pense que se você agir de maneira imprudente agora poderá ser pior para Regina. Você quer que eu te encontre aí?

– Prefiro ir para o hospital imediatamente. O quanto antes souber o que ela tem é melhor.

– David, então você quer que eu o encontre no hospital?

– Não precisa Ruby! Não quero te atrapalhar. Você deve estar tão ocupada agora. Sei quanto o horário de almoço é atolado para você.

– O horário do almoço realmente é bastante puxado para mim, mas você é um grande amigo que está precisando de um abraço. Não ouse discutir comigo David Nolan. Eu te encontro no hospital daqui a pouco. - responde Ruby sem ao menos dar tempo para David responder.

David devolve seu telefone ao bolso e olha mais uma vez para Regina. Ele não se perdoava por isso. Ele tinha que ter ficado em casa quando percebeu que Regina não estava bem. David reparou que nunca a tinha visto tão pálido como no dia de hoje e quando ele encostou suas mãos em sua face ela conseguia a façanha de estar mais gelada que antes. O que estava acontecendo? Ele perguntava a si mesmo.

– Regina? Acorde, por favor! - tentou mais uma vez, porém não obteve nenhum sucesso.

Entrou em seu carro e dirigiu, aliás, voou até o hospital. Naquele momento só importava para ele o bem estar de Regina, tanto que ele ignorou todas as leis de velocidade da cidade. Entrou com Regina inerte em seus braços e desesperado foi falar com uma das enfermeiras.

– Por favor, alguém me ajude! - disse ofegante. - Minha namorada desmaiou e não está reagindo a nenhum estímulo.

– Alguém, por favor, avise ao Dr. Whale que temos uma emergência. Ah, fale também que tem haver com a prefeita. - disse uma enfermeira em direção à outra. - Por favor, Sr. Nolan, a coloque aqui nessa maca que já a levaremos para o quarto.

David fez o que a enfermeira pediu enquanto viu levarem sua Regina para dentro de um dos quartos. Logo depois, Dr. Whale passou por ele e entrou para examinar Regina. David não soube dizer por quanto tempo ficou olhando para um ponto fixo, mas parecia que o tempo não passava. Aquela espera o estava matando por dentro e nunca saía ninguém daquele quarto para lhe dar notícias e aliviar sua angústia. Foi tirado de seus pensamentos quando Ruby chegou e se sentou ao seu lado.

– Hey David! Alguma notícia sobre Regina? - perguntou preocupada. Ruby ainda tinha alguns receios sobre confiar em Regina, mas a sua preocupação era genuína.

– Nada ainda. - respondeu desanimado. - Ninguém sai daquele quarto com alguma notícia. Por que demoram tanto?

– Eles têm que examiná-la com calma para ver exatamente o que ela tem. - disse Ruby tentando acalmar o amigo, e naquele momento ela percebeu que ele realmente amava Regina. - Esse procedimento é de praxe e eu sei o quanto essa espera pode ser angustiante, ainda mais quando é alguém que se ama. Responde-me uma coisa David?

Você a ama? - perguntou a loba.

– Eu a amo tanto, como eu nunca pensei que seria capaz de amar. Eu não vejo mais sentido em minha vida sem sua presença. E se acontecer alguma coisa com ela? - ele senta-se com as mãos sobre o seu rosto e se permite chorar. - Acho que já estou sentado aqui por uma hora e nada. Por que tem que ser assim? Logo quando ela finalmente estava se permitindo ser feliz acontece algo assim.

– Cruzes, David! Falando assim até parece que Regina está morrendo. Afaste esse pessimismo, você verá que não é nada tão sério. Logo ela estará bem e em casa. Sabe o que eu estou reparando? - perguntou a garçonete.

– O que? - disse David cabisbaixo.

– Que o senhor ainda não almoçou. Vamos até a lanchonete, assim o senhor faz um lanche. Que tal?

– Ruby, eu agradeço a sua gentileza, mas eu realmente não estou com apetite neste momento. - respondeu secamente.

– David, por que tanta teimosia? Então você quer que em vez de um doente, tenham dois pacientes internados aqui no hospital? - perguntou casualmente. - Quem cuidará de Regina se você também estiver internado com fraqueza aqui na clínica? - contesta Ruby, que acaba conseguindo convencer David a lhe acompanhar.

– Está bem! Você tem razão. Eu só não quero demorar muito por lá. Eu só quero estar por aqui quando Dr. Whale vier dar notícias dela.

– Prometo que seremos breve David. Vamos lá que eu farei as honras e serei sua garçonete na lanchonete. - disse Ruby se levantando com o amigo, e conseguindo arrancar uma risada dele.

– Só você Ruby para me fazer rir na situação em que me encontro.

– Amigos são para essas coisas. - finaliza Ruby.

x.x.x

Duas pálpebras começaram a se mexer lentamente, eram movimentos sutis que com o tempo se tornaram mais perceptíveis. E era questão de minutos até Regina estar desperta. Aquela maldita tontura ainda não havia passado totalmente, ela tinha se dado conta disso quando mexeu rapidamente com sua cabeça querendo saber que lugar é aquele que ela havia despertado. Pelo som das máquinas que estavam ao seu redor e a intravenosa em sua veia só significava uma coisa. Que ela estava no hospital. Ela forçou sua memória tentando se lembrar de como havia chegado até lá, mas só se lembrava de uma tontura insuportável, cabeça latejando, enjôo, fraqueza. Ela queria se manter desperta, mas a inconsciência queria puxá-la para baixo novamente.

– Regina, você está bem? - pergunta Dr. Whale.

Regina olha para o médico, mas não responde nada, e pelo movimento dos olhos de Regina, onde se tornou possível ser sua pálpebra esbranquiçada, Whale só podia concluir que ela iria desmaiar novamente. Levemente ele sacudiu Regina para chamar sua atenção.

–Regina? Preste atenção em mim. - disse chamando atenção da morena. - Você está bem? - novamente recebe o silencio como resposta. - Você está bem? - pergunta mais firmemente, até que Regina nega com um movimento lento de sua cabeça.

– Onde eu estou? - pergunta fracamente.

– Você está no hospital. Você tem que prometer que fará algum esforço para se manter acordada. Está me entendendo?

– Tão difícil! Cansada! Tonta! - disse Regina com dificuldade, sua voz estava ofegante e foi capaz de murmurar apenas algumas palavras.

– Eu sei que é difícil e que você está cansada. Você só terá que me responder algumas perguntas e eu prometo que poderá descansar depois. - diz firmemente aguardando um sinal positivo da paciente. - Desde quando começou a sentir estes sintomas? - pergunta Whale enquanto verifica os reflexos oculares de Regina que prontamente reage quando aquela luz entra em contato com suas pupilas.

– Hoje eu levantei me sentindo pior do que nos outros dias. - responde com os olhos quase fechados.

– Você se sentiu alguns outros sintomas em dias anteriores? - disse Whale fazendo uma leve pressão sobre o estômago de Regina.

Ele já desconfiava do que poderia ser, tanto que já havia coletado uma amostra do sangue de Regina e enviado para análise. Agora só lhe restava esperar e ver se sua desconfiança tinha procedência.

– Eu senti alguns mal estares leves durante a semana, mas nada que me preocupasse. Está acontecendo alguma coisa Dr. Whale? - perguntou alarmada.

– Não precisa se preocupar Regina. - Whale a acalma.

– Então por que eu ainda me sinto tão tonta e cansada? - suspira enfraquecida. - Isso nunca me aconteceu antes.

– Você está apenas fraca Regina. Pode descansar agora, que depois eu volto para conversarmos.

– Conversar sobre o que?- diz em pânico. - Dr. Whale, você está me assustando. - consegue dizer antes de fechar seus olhos dominados pela fraqueza e cansaço.

Nisso entra uma das enfermeiras trazendo os resultados dos exames que ele havia pedido para Regina. Ele lê atentamente e sussurra para uma Regina inconsciente a sua frente.

– Parece que a Sra. Prefeita vai ser mamãe! - diz Whale enquanto continua a verificar Regina.

x.x.x

David já havia voltado da lanchonete com Ruby e nada de receber notícias sobre sua namorada. Ele vê uma das enfermeiras se dirigindo até a porta do quarto de Regina. Sem pensar, ele corre atrás dela.

– Alguma notícia sobre Regina? - pergunta angustiado.

– Desculpe-me senhor Nolan, mas não posso dar nenhuma informação sobre o estado da paciente. Só posso falar com Regina ou com o contato de emergência cadastrado aqui no hospital.

– Como assim contato de emergência? Regina listou alguém como seu contato de emergência? - perguntou surpreso. - Mas, ela é minha namorada. Pode falar sobre o estado dela comigo.

– Infelizmente não estou autorizada a falar sobre Regina. Só com ela ou com Emma Swan.

– Emma Swan? - pergunta surpresa. -Mas por que será que Regina iria colocar minha filha como seu contato de emergência? Elas nem se dão bem.

– Receio que terá que fazer essa pergunta a ela mesma. Dá-me licença que Dr. Whale espera alguns resultados da paciente.

David cabisbaixo volta a se sentar ao lado de Ruby.

– E aí conseguiu alguma notícia David?

– Nada Ruby. Eu não estou autorizado a saber do estado de minha própria namorada. Terei que ligar para Emma.

– Emma? Por que ligar para Emma? - pergunta Ruby.

– Nem te conto! Pelo que me informou uma das enfermeiras, Emma é o contato de emergência de Regina aqui no hospital.

– Emma?! - exclama Ruby rindo. - Sinto muito David, mas é que parece tão surreal isso tudo. Elas nem se dão bem.

– Confesso que também fiquei surpreso com tudo isso.

David tira o celular de seu bolso. Antes mesmo que pudesse falar alguma coisa à voz de Emma ecoou pelo aparelho.

– Oi David! Já estou a caminho do hospital.

– Por favor, Emma, não demore. Eles não falaram nada para mim sobre o estado de Regina. Eles estão com ela naquele quarto e eu estou tão desesperado. Eu não sei o que será de minha vida se algo acontecer com ela.

– David. Estou só colocando Henry no ônibus da escola. Foi uma tarefa árdua. Ele a ama muito, e parece que tudo veio à tona neste momento. Ele está desesperado que algo aconteça a ela, sem que ele possa dizer o quanto a ama.

– Você é uma excelente mãe Emma. Se fosse comigo eu nem sei o que eu falaria para Henry nesse momento.

– Até logo David.

– Até logo Emma. - suspira David desligando o telefone. - Ela já está vindo para cá. - diz em direção a Ruby.

Emma parecia que ia levar uma eternidade para chegar, e David andava de um lado para o outro sem parar.

– David, se você continuar andando deste jeito vai acabar se abrindo um buraco no chão. Sente-se um pouco que logo ela...

– Cheguei! - disse Emma interrompendo Ruby. - Desculpe a demora, mas um adolescente preocupado não queria estudar. Foi um sacrifício colocar Henry no ônibus da escola hoje.

– Emma! - exclamou David. - Estou tão preocupado.

– David! - disse Emma. - Estou aqui e logo saberemos o que Regina tem.

– Desculpe por estar estragando o momento família, mas falando em Regina, por que ela te colocou como contato de emergência no hospital? - pergunta Ruby em direção a Emma.

– Ah, sobre isso, é uma longa história. - suspira Emma. - disse parecendo fazer aquilo se tornar a coisa mais normal do mundo. - Depois do incêndio, Regina ficou preocupada que se alguma coisa acontecesse a ela, ela não teria ninguém que tomasse algum tipo de decisão por ela, caso ela se tornasse incapaz de decidir por ela mesma. Ela pensou em mais possibilidades, mas na época eu sendo a mãe biológica do Henry, foi o possibilitou sua decisão. Foi aí que ela me adicionou como contato. - conclui.

– David, perdão, mas continua sendo surreal esta história. - dispara Ruby.

– Agora é só aguardar por notícias. Parece que Whale ainda a está examinando. E se for algo sério Emma? - pergunta David com aflição.

– Olha, eu não mentir. Pode ser algo sério, mas se for algo mais sério, vou lhes dar todo o apoio. Eu, como sua filha, não quero nunca te ver sofrendo pai.

David deixa escapar uma lágrima de felicidade. Emma o havia chamado de pai. Isso quase nunca acontecia, e quando acontecia significava que Emma estava colocando suas barreiras para baixo. Finalmente ele teria sua família ao seu redor: Emma, Henry, e Regina. Que eram as pessoas que ele mais amava em sua vida. Depois de ir em direção de sua filha e abraçá-la, Dr. Whale sai do quarto e vai em direção aos dois.

– Boa tarde xerife, boa tarde Sr. Nolan. - cumprimenta Whale cordialmente. - Tenho notícias da paciente.

– O que a minha namorada tem? - pergunta aflito.

– Ela ficará assim por algum tempo, para ser mais preciso, você tem nove meses para se preparar?

– O que ela tem é muito grave doutor? - pergunta desesperado. - Como assim nove meses? O que ela tem?

– Parabéns Sr. Nolan, parece que a Sra. Mills está grávida. Ela teve uma forte tontura e resolvi deixá-la em observação por hoje. Não há nada que precise se preocupar. Ela está bem.

– Então isso significa que eu irei ser pai? - pergunta David com lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Parabéns David!

– Obrigada Dr. Whale. Eu posso vê-la.

– Claro Sr. Nolan. Ela está descansando, mas logo ela irá acordar. - disse Whale enquanto se afasta para atender outros pacientes.

– Ouviu isso Emma, você irá ganhar um irmãozinho ou uma irmãzinha. - diz David chorando de felicidade.

– Claro, meu irmão! - exclama Emma surpresa. - Uau! - diz sem conseguir dizer mais nada.


	6. Good News

– Parabéns Sr. Nolan, parece que a Sra. Mills está grávida. Ela teve uma forte tontura e resolvi deixá-la em observação por hoje. Não há nada que precise se preocupar. Ela está bem.

David não conseguia esquecer as palavras que Dr. Whale lhe falou. Regina estava grávida, e ele ia ser pai novamente. Sentiu uma felicidade que não conseguiu explicar de maneira nenhuma. Instantaneamente as lágrimas caíram pela sua face. E ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, aliás, só pensava em uma coisa. Em Regina. Ele queria ficar com ela em seu quarto, e ele queria lhe dar a notícia pessoalmente. Queria ver a reação de seu amor ao saber que seria mãe.

– Quando eu poderei vê-la? – perguntou David não se contendo de tanta felicidade. – Eu vou ser pai, eu vou ser pai. – ele gritava para quem quisesse ouvir.

– Eu terei um irmão! – exclamava Emma ainda surpresa. – Um irmão, que será irmão de meu filho, e se eu não me engano, esse meu irmão será tio de meu próprio filho. Ele será tio e irmão ao mesmo tempo de Henry. Desculpe-me, isso tudo é muito para mim, eu preciso ficar sozinha um pouco. –diz Emma saindo da sala de espera do hospital.

– Emma! Emma! Volte por favor. – gritou David em vão.

– David! – diz Ruby se manifestando pela primeira vez. – Ela só está assustada com tudo isso. Dê um tempo que ela irá entender. A propósito David, eu queria parabenizar o futuro papai. – diz abraçando David.

– Obrigado Ruby, eu nem sei o que seria de mim se não fosse seu apoio. Você foi a única que me ajudou e ficou comigo nessa espera interminável. Eu vou ser pai Ruby, eu vou ser pai.

– Dr. Whale, quando eu posso vê-la? – perguntou David ansiosamente.

– Bem, como eu disse anteriormente, ela estará dormindo por algum tempo, mas pode sim fazer companhia para Regina. Ela gostará de te ver ao acordar. – disse Whale sinceramente.

– Bom, David, eu já vou seguindo meu caminho. – disse Ruby. – Vovô vai precisar de mim para o jantar. Parabéns novamente.

Assim que Ruby termina de falar, ela se encaminha para a saída do hospital, afinal seu trabalho ainda lhe aguardava. David entra no quarto de Regina e durante algum tempo ficou a observando dormir. Como ela dormia pacificamente, pensava consigo mesmo. A futura mamãe de seu filho conseguia ser a mulher mais linda do mundo inclusive quando dormia em uma cama de hospital.

David não quis sair de jeito nenhum de perto de Regina. Queria ficar o tempo todo fazendo companhia para ela, ele queria estar com ela assim que ela acordasse. Sentou-se em uma cadeira perto da cama e não largava a mão de sua amada em momento nenhum. De vez em quando se levantava e depositava suaves beijos no topo de sua cabeça.

Em um desses beijos, Regina despertou. Seus olhos foram se mexendo aos poucos e assim que tinha seus olhos aberto por completo ela o visualizou sentado em uma cadeira desconfortável e com sua mão entrelaçada nas suas. Em seu rosto havia um misto de emoções que ela não conseguia desvendar.

– David! – disse fracamente. – Onde eu estou? – perguntou um pouco confusa.

– Regina! – exclamou se levantando de sua cadeira. – Finalmente você acordou. Nunca mais me dê um susto desses. Eu nunca fiquei tão assustado em minha vida.

– Susto? O que aconteceu? – questionou.

– Bem, eu a encontrei desmaiada em seu escritório e a trouxe ao hospital. Eu nunca senti tanto medo em minha vida meu amor.

– Hospital? Dr. Whale me fez algumas perguntas. Estou me lembrando agora. O que está acontecendo comigo? – diz tentando se levantar, mas David a acalmou.

– Não aconteceu nada de que precise se preocupar. Uma coisa muito boa por sinal.

– Boa? Que me fez sentir tão mal? Você só pode estar enganado. – diz sarcasticamente.

– Está preparada para saber? – pergunta e Regina acena com a cabeça. – Você está grávida! Um lindo bebê está crescendo dentro de você. – disse com lágrimas em seus olhos.

– Grávida. Grávida mesmo? Não, não pode, isso é impossível. – foram essas as primeiras reações de Regina. – Eu não posso estar grávida, eu não posso ter filhos. Vários médicos já me falaram isso. – diz chorando.

– Regina, receio que você está grávida mesmo. O exame de sangue não erra em suas afirmações. Dr. Whale me disse que você apresenta os sintomas típicos de uma gravidez, e até parece que já tem uma leve protuberância em seu ventre. – diz David.

A primeira reação de Regina após escutar aquelas palavras vindas de David é levar sua mão livre em direção a sua barriga. Lágrimas escorreram imediatamente em seu rosto. Porém, desta vez eram lágrimas de felicidade. Ela ia finalmente ter um bebê, ela poderia sentir os chutes, poderia ver seu ventre crescendo dia a dia. Poderia fazer um enxoval. E ela não estaria sozinha nessa jornada. Ela teria David que poderia acompanha-la em todas as consultas. Ela nunca se julgou apta, mas a vida ao lado de David e do bebê que vinha por aí era a sua chance de ter um final feliz. David colocou suas mãos sobre as de Regina, onde ficaram se encarando por alguns minutos, ambos com os olhos lacrimejados tomados pela emoção daquele momento. Ele a puxou para si e lhe deu um beijo apaixonado, ao qual, ela o retribuiu imediatamente.

Dr. Whale entrou no quarto e hesitou antes de atrapalhar o momento romântico do casal, mas o seu trabalho lhe esperava e ele teria que realizar o primeiro ultrassom de Regina.

– Receio atrapalhar este momento pessoal, mas que tal saber se o bebê que a prefeita carrega em seu ventre tem boa saúde? – disse Whale.

– Não vejo a hora de saber se está tudo bem com o meu bebê. – respondeu Regina com um sorriso enorme em seus lábios. – Parece que tudo isso é um milagre para mim. Dormi ontem acreditando que eu nunca poderia gerar um filho e irei dormir hoje grávida.

– Regina, eu vou passar um gel em seu estômago para poder começar o ultrassom. Ele é um pouco gelado de início, mas logo você se acostuma. – disse o médico aplicando o gel no ventre de Regina.

Whale iniciou o procedimento e logo de início imagens começaram a se formar no monitor. Durante o exame de sua paciente, o médico analisava as imagens com uma enorme cautela. Cada movimento que o feto fazia não passava despercebido pelo médico, que pegava sua caneta e fazia várias observações em sua prancheta.

– Sra. Mills, parece que está tudo bem com o seu bebê, e os senhores estão escutando este pequeno som? – perguntou Whale enquanto Regina e David assentiram. – Bem, são as batidas cardíacas, do seu... – Whale parou de falar abruptamente.

– Dr. Whale, o que está acontecendo? Tem alguma coisa errada com o meu bebê? – perguntou Regina desesperada.

– Calma meu amor! Tenho certeza que não há nada de errado com o nosso bebê. – diz David acalmando Regina.

– Bem, dando prosseguimento, estes sons que os senhores acabaram de escutar são as batidas cardíacas dos seus bebês. – completou.

– Espera aí, é isso mesmo que estou escutando? – perguntou Regina com a voz embargada pela emoção. – É isso mesmo que eu estou pensando. Eu estou grávida de gêmeos? – perguntou enquanto Whale assentia com a cabeça. – David, meu amor, nós vamos ter gêmeos.

– Eu nem acredito nisso. Vou ser pai de gêmeos. – disse David roubando um selinho de Regina.

– Meus parabéns senhora Mills pelos gêmeos. Pelo ultrassom, está tudo perfeito com os seus bebês. Eles estão saudáveis. – disse enquanto Regina sorria aliviada. – Você já poderá dar prosseguimento no seu pré-natal, e vou recomendar uma alimentação balanceada, que você terá que me prometer que seguirá a risca para tanto você quanto os seus bebês fiquem fortes e saudáveis.

– Eu prometo! – disse Regina. – Eu ainda não estou acreditando que a vida me deu um presente tão lindo. – Quando poderei ir para casa? – perguntou impaciente.

– Receio que terei que mantê-la aqui por esta noite. – disse Whale enquanto examinava Regina. – Você ainda está um pouco fraca, e nada como uma noite no soro para você se levantar se sentindo uma nova mulher.

– Tudo bem! – respondeu Regina fazendo beicinho. – Pelos meus filhos eu fico essa noite aqui.

O médico sai do quarto para deixar o casal comemorar de uma forma mais íntima. Regina e David se olhavam intensamente sem nunca desgrudar seu olhar um do outro. Se pudessem, eles ficavam assim por horas, apenas se perdendo na imensidão do olhar que compartilhavam.

– Eu fico com você e lhe faço companhia. – disse David.

– Não precisa meu amor. Esta cadeira é tão desconfortável. Eu não quero que fique se espremendo sem nenhum conforto.

– Eu vou ficar Regina e não tem mais discussão. Entendeu-me? – afirmou David.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem. Maridos têm vezes que são tão preocupados. – disse Regina sem perceber que havia se referindo a David como seu marido. Só reparou quando viu lágrimas emocionadas no rosto de seu amado. – Oh meu Deus, eu te chamei de marido. Tem algum problema? – perguntou encabulada.

– Não tem problema nenhum, até porque você estará logo me chamando dessa forma. Isso se você concordar. – David se ajoelha diante de Regina. – Regina, você aceita se casar comigo? – perguntou David enquanto tirava uma caixinha preta de seu bolso. – Eu iria fazer o pedido neste fim de semana, mas como mudaram as circunstâncias, resolvi adiantar o meu pedido tendo o nosso filho como testemunha do enorme amor que eu sinto por você.

– David, eu aceito. Eu aceito. Claro que eu quero me casar com você. – diz Regina com os seus olhos mareados enquanto David coloca o lindo anel em seus delicados dedos e em seguida deposita um selinho nos lábios de Regina, que logo se transformam em um intenso beijo.


End file.
